Stranglethorn Vale
Bloodscalp troll (2,500) Skullsplitter troll (1,500) Gurubashi troll (1,500) Darkspear troll (1,000) (2,000) (600) (400) |level=30-45 |loc=Southern Azeroth |affiliation= Independent |government= Tribal rule |capital=Zul'Gurub (12,750) |major=Zul'Kunda (4,000) Zul'Mamwe (2,500) The Arena (1,500) Booty Bay (1,000) The Vile Reef (1,000) }} The Stranglethorn Vale is a vast jungle south of Duskwood. Jungle trolls patrol this steaming rainforest. Ancient Gurubashi trolls once ruled the region, and the ruins of their great cities crumble in the jungle’s heat and growth. Naga hunt along the coast; and vicious animals and plants, including the eponymous strangle-thorns, make travel dangerous. The Arena, a center for gladiatorial games set in a ruined Gurubashi fighting stadium, draws shady characters of all races. The Blackwater Raiders, a vile group of pirates, make their home in Booty Bay, on the Stranglethorn’s southern coast. The Vale was the primary center of the trolls of the Gurubashi Empire, and their cities were dotted all over the region. After the Empire's fall, the cities of the troll empire fell into ruin, although they are still populated by trolls. In recent years, the Humans of Stormwind attempted to forge trade routes through this savage jungle. Though they did manage to establish the small port town of Blackwater Cove, they were quickly overwhelmed by a crazed pack of Trolls and driven back to their homeland. In the wake of the Humans' departure, the crafty Goblin Trade Princes arrived on the jungle's shores and quickly set up their mining and deforesting operations. The Goblins have maintained a tenuous hold over these remote facilities, but they remain threatened by the Jungle Troll's growing obsession with purging their ancient lands of any and all foreign invaders. Stranglethorn is as deadly as it is beautiful. It is inhabited by a large variety of beasts and hostile creatures that low leveled characters should not face alone. The primary sapient inhabitants are the Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls, in the northwest and east respectively. The troll city of Zul'Gurub sits in a valley to the northeast of Stranglethorn, which was once the capital of Troll civilization in Stranglethorn. In the north is a small village controlled by the renegade Colonel Kurzen. Other inhabitants include an encampment of ogres. Off the southeast coast is Jaguero Isle, inhabited by the enormous gorilla King Mukla. There is a renegade group of sailors, known as the Bloodsail Buccaneers, who have built camps on the southwestern and southern shores of Stranglethorn Vale. A small population of Naga can be found in the southwest, and murlocs inhabit some underwater ruins in the northwest. The Venture Company also has two mining operations in Stranglethorn. In northwest, the Zandalar Tribe has its base in Yojamba Isle. The Water Gate from Deadmines can also been seen north of Yojamba Isle, though it cannot be entered. The weekly Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza event happens every Sunday from 2-4pm. PvP In addition to the inhabitants listed above, the zone is populated by a large variety of relatively high level wild creatures. On PvP servers, it is a strategically important area, given that it is sandwiched between both Horde and Alliance territories, and thus it is also often one of the most actively contested areas in the game. This is particularly true of the area immediately surrounding Nesingwary's Expedition at the north end of the zone, near the Duskwood border. However, questing and hunting here is challenging and profitable, provided you can dodge the bullets. High level players love ganking, especially around the Bal'lal Ruins and between Booty Bay and Grom'Gol Base Camp. Stranglethorn should probably be avoided by flagged players under level 30, and even those above level 30 would be well advised to travel in groups of three or more. Only the brave should enter alone. History Stranglethorn Vale has for millennia been the home of the jungle trolls, under the leadership of the Gurubashi tribe. Over time, the Gurubashi came to be unduly cruel, sacrificing trolls of the other tribes to their evil god Hakkar the Soulflayer. After an extensive civil war, the tribes of Stranglethorn split, forever becoming enemies with one another's tribes. The Darkspear tribe was one of these tribes, eventually driven offshore by a band of rampaging murlocs and taken in by the Horde. To this day, Stranglethorn remains a wild place full of danger. The Stone Of The Tides Excerpt from Legends of the Gurubashi, Volume III "The ancient Gurubashi Empire was a source of many fascinating and intriguing legends that can be, no doubt, traced to their Environs. As examinations of their belief systems Societal practices have pointed to a great reverence for their natural surroundings. The Gurubashi Empire was surrounded on three sides by sea, so it comes as little surprise that water would figure prominently as an aspect of their society. Recent discoveries during Surveys of the Troll ruins in Stranglethorn have shown reference to an object called the "Stone of the Tides". Various fragments of troll legends can be pieced together to paint a rather complete picture of the stone and its importance to the Gurubashi Empire. It appears that the Stone of the Tides allowed its bearer to control water in its many forms." In Troll legends, it is said that the Stone first made its appearance on the coast of Stranglethorn. It was found and picked up by a Troll warrior that was wandering in the area. Intrigued by the blue stone he found, he took it with him on his journey. As time passed, the troll had discovered that the stone had given him control over water. He could summon water elementals, manipulate the tides, and accomplish feats that only the powerful mages of Kirin Tor were able to manifest. The warrior traveled back to Zul'Gurub to show his newfound abilities to the Emperor. He gained the courts audience easily with his powers and gained the title "Tidebearer", leaving his old name behind. The troll also had gotten his place of honor in the Court of Gurubashi. Tidebearer had served the Gurubashi Empire for years, but as the years went on, he became more reclusive. The Stone of Tides carried a curse as well. The Bearer of the stone would start to fade over time until he would disappear from the physical world forever. Keeping this secret from the Empire, the Tidebearer went to the beach where he found the stone and walked into the water, where he disappeared. Many generations later, the stone would wash upon the Vale once more and be picked up by a new Tidebearer. This process would continue, and Tidebearers would come and go just as the last before them. Geography Stranglethorn Vale is 3,520 yards long. This is exactly two miles. Maps and Subregions Topographic map of Stranglethorn Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths and zeppelins from Grom'gol Base Camp * Durotar (Zeppelin) * Tirisfal Glades (Zeppelin) * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale (Flight path) * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows (Flight path) * Kargath, the Badlands (Flight path) Flight paths from Rebel Camp * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Flight paths from Booty Bay * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Darkshire, Duskwood * Rebel Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Kargath, The Badlands Boat destinations from Booty Bay * Ratchet, The Barrens Adjacent regions World of Warcraft: Cataclysm It is said that in the upcoming expansion, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Stranglethorn Vale will be one of the most altered zones. There isn't any more information on this, however. Stranglethorn Vale is seeing a large amount of changes.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=23425524394&sid=1&pageNo=1 Notable characters Stranglethorn Vale is home to several characters of note. In Booty Bay, Baron Revilgaz and Fleet Master Seahorn seek aid in the battle against the Bloodsail Buccaneers. In Grom'gol Base Camp, Kin'weelay attempts to rid the jungle of the bloodthirsty Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls. In the Rebel Camp, Lieutenant Doren and his men seek to usurp the choke hold the evil Colonel Kurzen has put on the northern forest, and at his expedition camp, Hemet Nesingwary Jr. sends bold hunters into the deepest parts of the vale in search of rare and exotic animals. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus * Leather ** Thick Murloc Scale (Skinning level 30-35 murlocs) ** Shadowcat Hide (Skinning level 37-43 Panthers) * Ore ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild creatures *Basilisks *Crabs *Crocolisks *Frenzies *Ghouls *Goblins *Gorillas *Murlocs *Naga *Ogres *Panthers *Raptors *Sea giants *Sharks *Tigers *Water elementals Lore A Warcraft III map exists called Strangelthorn Vale. External links fr:Vallée de Strangleronce pl: Category:Jungles Category:Stranglethorn Vale Category:Warcraft III maps